Everything Happens For A Reason
by nickisaur
Summary: It's as if Edward never came back... and the connection to Jacob never happened. What would have happened if NEW vampires came to town... Vampires they never knew followed the "vegetarian" lifestyle?
1. Decisions

Everything happens for a reason… right? I mean, why else would I be staring into his eyes, as if it never happened? As if Edward had never left, I mean. Why else would I be gazing into these golden balls of wonder? I should never be able to get over Edward… much less fall for another person. As if that's not enough, how could I fall for a vampire, Ben? Ben smiled at me, his eyes glistening in the slight light that came from the small window by entrance to the lunchroom.

"So what do you think, Bella? Will you do it?" He smiled at me. A lump rose in my throat. I held back tears as memories came flowing back… memories of whenever Edward was here, asking me to prom. I looked into Ben's eyes, his happy eyes. The difference in his personality lately was… amazing. That might be a tiny understatement though. He was normally cold to everyone he came across. Now he seemed… warm and happy.

I forced out a small, innocent smile. "Of course I'll go with you, Ben!" I tried to push my grin farther, make it believable. There was so much about Ben that reminded me of him. Reminded me of the hurt Edward put me through. I didn't want that to happen to me again. Suddenly, I felt myself needing restraint yet again. The warm floods of tears were trying to push themselves up into my eyes. I held back, yet again. I looked around the lunchroom, trying to find a distraction.

"Bella, come sit over here with us! We need to talk to you!" I turned to see Mike's face shimmering with excitement as he looked at Jessica, who gave him an approving nod. Jessica smiled at me, before raising her hand and beckoning me over to her table. I turned to Ben, who tried to push a smile onto his face, before nodding at me as if to say, "Just go."

"Sorry, Ben," I mumbled as I pushed my way across the lunch room to plop down at Jessica and Mike's table. Jessica gave me a disapproving look and turned to Mike who just sat there staring blankly into space. Jessica stomped on his foot and he suddenly snapped back.

"Huh, what? OW!" He screeched between his teeth. Jessica gave him an eager look and he continued. "Jess and I… we don't think it's a good idea for you to get involved with someone like Ben. He reminds us a lot of Cullen and… we just don't want to see you like that again, Bella. We don't want to see you in agony." I turned to look at Ben. I saw what Jessica and Mike saw. They saw a young boy, our age, with extremely pale skin, and golden eyes that sometimes seem to be darker. Suddenly, a mental image of Edward went thru her mind. He did look a lot like Ben. It hurt me to think of Edward. I turned back to Ben and saw him gripping his fork with his right hand. The metal was bending. Suddenly, he got up and walked over to where I was sitting.

Ben threw a mean look at Mike as he mumbled, "Bella and I need to take our leave now." He grabbed my arm with a tug and pulled me away from the table. I shot a look back at Mike. His face was surrounded in worry. I took another look at Ben. He was struggling to control himself. Maybe I shouldn't go with another vampire. Maybe I'm setting myself up for more hurt, more agony. I glanced at both of my choices. Mike with his fair skin, wide human smile, blue eyes, and happy personality. Then I looked at Ben, with hardly any human features and a hard, cold, personality. I took a quick glance between them and turned back around and continued to walk out of the lunchroom by Ben's side. I couldn't decide what was best for me. At least, I couldn't decide right then. That decision would just have to wait.


	2. Changes

Ben pushed a frog towards me. I glanced down at it precariously before looking back up at him. Why was I taking biology? Ben's grin stretched across his face as he let out a short chuckle. "I'll do it Bella. How'd you get by all these years if you're too afraid to touch this guy?" He poked the frog with the tool he held in his hand. I felt my breakfast gurgle in my stomach. I hate frog dissection.

"Edward always did it for me." The words flew carelessly thru my lips. I looked down at the table, the smile slinking off of my face. "Edward," I whispered quietly under my breath. Ben gripped the dissection tool tighter. I forgot I had to watch my words around him. To my relief, Mr. Banner walked up behind us.

"Hello there Ben," He chanted in a slightly above casual voice before turning to me. "Ms. Swan," He mumbled. "How's the lab going?" He looked at our frog, yet to have an incision. He smiled at Ben, turning slowly around to me to frown.

"I have an --" I started before he cut me off.

"Ms. Swan, I would expect more out of you. You were never this slow whenever Mr. Cullen was here to help you." He screeched in a rude tone. I felt my eyes reddening. That was the final straw. I couldn't stand Edwards name being brought into things. I needed to get out of the room. Embarrassment was flushing my cheeks. I got up and ran to the girls bathroom. I pushed my way into the stall and cried. I don't believe I just cried for my embarrassment… I cried for everything. I cried for: Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett… hell, even Rosalie. I also cried for the way that I'd been thinking lately… the way I'd been missing Edward. It was unhealthy. He was never coming back. I pulled myself up and walked up the front office to check myself out. I claimed I was "ill."

"Feel better, Bella, okay?" The nice woman at the front office mumbled. I nodded as I fell thru the door out to my truck. I pulled myself in and went home, where I sat a goal. I had to find Edward. I couldn't live any longer without him. Ben doesn't make up for this. Neither does Mike. I need Edward. He's the piece to my puzzle.

"Oh god." I mumbled under my breathe. Edward could be anywhere… he's a vampire. He could outrun me by miles. I looked at my map, moaning slightly. Suddenly, an idea sprung to my mind. If I couldn't go find Edward… I'd have to make him find ME.


End file.
